


Prompts

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AUs, Dialogue, Multi, One Word Prompts, Song prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: I noticed so far there isn't a lot of fanfics so I decided to post a list of prompts to help people





	1. AU and One word Prompts

_• Alice in Wonderland AU_

_• Autumn _

_• Apple Trees _

_• Ballet Dancers AU_

_• Blue _

_• Broken_

_• Christmas Carol AU_

_• Coral _

_• Cold _

• _Dragon Tamer AU _

_• Diamond _

_• Dust _

_• England 1800s AU _

_• Environment _

_• Explorer _

_• Fairytale AU _

_• Fire_

_• Fixation _

_• Ghost Hunter AU_

_• Gold _

_• Galaxy _

_• Heaven and Hell AU _

_• Helium _

_• Haunted _

_• Ice Cream Parlour AU_

_• Invincible _

_• Ink _

_• Jane Eyre AU _

_• Justice _

_• June _

_• Killer AU _

_• Knife _

_• Kingdom _

_• Lawyer AU_

_• Lover _

_• Life _

_• Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children AU_

_• Marvelous _

_• Magical _

_• Nanny for a family AU_

_• Night _

_• November _

_• Omen AU _

_• October _

_• Over _

_• Prince/Princess AU_

_• Purple _

_• Plane _

_• Quiz Show AU_

_• Quiet _

_• Quit_

_• Robber AU_

_• Red _

_• Road _

_• Serial Killer AU _

_• Sweet _

_• Sea _

_• Time Travel AU _

_• Thriller _

_• Thoughts_

_• Unicorn Trainer AU_

_• Under _

_• Ugly_

_• Violinist AU_

_• Velvet _

_• Voice _

_• Witches and Wizards AU_

_• Water_

_• Wild_

_• Xylophone Maker AU_

_• Xmas _

_• X-Ray _

_• Yogurt Shop AU _

_• Yesterday _

_• Yellow _

_• Zombie Apocalypse AU_

_• Zero_

_• Zen _


	2. Song prompts

Gasoline - Hasley  
Without Me - Hasley  
Cop Car Keith Urban  
Bubblegum Bitch - Marina and the Diamonds  
Not Your Barbie Doll - Ava Max  
How Do You Sleep - Sam Smith  
Sweet but Psycho - Ava Max  
Bad Guy - Billie Eilish  
Hate Me Jillian Jacqueline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to post more prompts just say


	3. Dialogue Prompts

"One day the string you yank me on will snap"

"I miss you"/"I haven't gone anywhere"

"Power is like a drug, the more have the more you want"

"Kiss me idiot"

"Stick to the land"

"Drink with me"

"I'm lonely"

"I love you when you get all murdery"


	4. Colour and Emotions prompts

• Red   
• Crimson   
• Ruby   
• Anger 

• Blue   
• Sapphire   
• Baby blue   
• Sadness 

• Green   
• Emerald   
• Forest Green   
• Jealousy 

• Yellow   
• Sunshine   
• Daffodil   
• Happiness


	5. More AUs/Pairing prompts

☆ Fake Dating AU  
☆ Werewolf AU  
☆ Lost in the Desert AU  
☆ Hogwarts AU   
☆ Blind Date AU  
☆ Angels and Demons AU   
☆ Circus AU   
☆ Gladiator AU  
☆ Bar AU   
☆ Beauty and the Beast AU

Het pairings 

♡ A-Train x Popclaw/Charlotte   
♡ Butcher x Raynor  
♡ Frenchie x Kimiko  
♡ Homelander x Madelyn

Femslash

♡ Ashley x Starlight   
♡ Madelyn x Queen Maeve   
♡ Queen Maeve x Starlight   
♡ Kimiko x Raynor 

Slash 

♡ Hughie x Butcher   
♡ Frenchie x Mother's Milk   
♡ Deep x Black Noir  
♡ Hughie x Translucent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah if anyone wants any specific prompts then just comment


End file.
